Soledad
by Kaiser1993
Summary: Orochimaru tiene el cuerpo de Sasuke, Sakura en estado de Shock, y Naruto ha unido su alma con la del Kyubii. Hinata debera hacer que Naruto vuelva, y lo hará como sea. NaruHina, Kakazune, y leve NejiHina. Tiene que haber de todo XDXD
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos; este es mi 1º fic de naruto. Los personajes no me pertenecen, puede que lo hagan algún día, pero dse momento no es así. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1 Almas gemelas

La noticia se extendió como la pólvora por toda Konoha. Orochimaru lo había conseguido; y Sasuke ya no existía como tal. Un par de días más tarde llegaron los ninjas que deberían haberle traído a Konoha.

Un malherido Kakashi cargaba a un inconsciente Naruto, con espantosas heridas. Les seguía una desolada Sakura unos pasos por detrás.

En la entrada les esperaba Tsunade con Shizune y un grupo de ninjas

médicos.

-¡Kakashi!- Los médicos liderados por Shizune corrieron al encuentro de los malheridos ninjas.

-Shi Shizune san; que ale gría verte.

-¡Estás muy malherido!- Una enorme herida cruzaba todo el torso del jounin- ¡Debes venir al hospital ahora mismo!

-Na Naruto está…

-¡Estará bien! ¡Ahora lo primero eres tu! ¡Sakura ayúdame!

Silencio; nadie respondió. Los ninjas-médico se llevaron a Naruto y a Kakashi, dejando a Shizune y a Tsunade con la chica.

-¡Sakura!

-No te responderá Shizune- dijo la Hokage-. Está en estado de Shock.

* * *

1 Semana después.

-Sus signos vitales no han cambiado en todo este tiempo- Era Kakashi quien hablaba.

-Es pronto aún para hablar de eso, Kakashi- le respondió la Hokage.

-Lo sé, pero aún así…

El jounin estaba vendado entero, de pies a cabeza. Aparte de la enorme herida habían encontrado muchas otras heridas menores, así como mordidas de serpientes. Se sostenía en unas muletas, ahora descansaba en el confortable sillón de al lado de la cama de Naruto. En la habitación se encontraban las pertenencias del rubio, una televisión, el jounin y la Hokage. En la pequeña mesita de al lado de la cama de Naruto, se hallaban unas flores en agua en un jarrón.

Kakashi no se había apartado del lado de su alumno desde que salió del quirófano. No había visto a Sakura desde la vuelta de la misión.

-Vamos Kakashi debes descansar. Es una orden ¿entendido? Al ver que este no respondía se limitó a decir-. No me obligues a llamar a tu enfermera.

-Je je- Kakashi recordó lo exageradamente preocupada que se mostraba Shizune desde su llegada al hospital. Miró a la Hokage- Es una buena jefa de enfermeras, Señora Hokage.

-Vámonos Kakashi- ordenó la aludida con una sonrisa-. No me obligues a llamar a los Ambu.

-Hai.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaba desorientado y muy cansado se notaba lento y entumecido. Inspeccionó el lugar donde se hallaba. Se encontraba en esa maldita sala otra vez. Tuberías, suelo encharcado maldad opresiva en el ambiente… Este sitio necesitaba una limpieza urgentemente.

Estaba enfrente de los barrotes que contenían al endemoniado Kyubi. Su contorno se entreveía a través de la cancela. Esos rojos ojos no se apartaban de él en ningún segundo.

**-Naruto… Veo que ya ha sucedido** - su voz sonaba ¿triste? Eso no era posible.

-¿Qué quieres criatura del Abismo? ¿Y a que te refieres con eso de que ha sucedido?

**-Me refiero a que tu amigo, el Uchiha vengador se ha ido.**

Silencio absoluto.

**-Y que yo** - prosiguió el nueve colas-, **soy el único que comprende tu dolor.**

-¡Cállate!- Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Eres un ser asqueroso y despreciable que solo vive para matar, odiar y crear dolor! ¡Tú no me comprendes!

**-Naruto; yo no he sido siempre la colérica bestia que todos creéis conocer.**

-Esa simple respuesta sorprendió a Naruto, quién alzó la cabeza para mirar al demonio a la cara.

-¿¡Que!?

**-Si te callas más de un minuto por una vez en la vida, te contaré la historia de mi tormento, el porqué el bijuu que tienes ante ti, es la colérica bestia que es.**

Naruto asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Se sentó y escuchó.

* * *

**-Hace muchos años; cuando la tierra era aún joven y la raza humana apenas había dado más que unos pasos, los bijuu éramos libres. Vivíamos según nos parecía. Éramos venerados como dioses por los humanos ¿y que otra cosa podíamos ser? Teníamos el poder de destruir montañas enteras en un parpadeo; podíamos incendiar el cielo y congelar los mares. Vivíamos alejados los unos de los otros (los bijuu) pero manteníamos el contacto por así decirlo. La vida era sencilla, pero claro todo eso cambió cuando llegó Ella…**

-¿Ella?

**-Eres un incontinente verbal Naruto** - dijo molesto el Kyubii-. **Si, ella; una humana de corazón gentil, vivo ingenio y singular belleza. Cada día venía hasta mí, y tocaba la flauta solo para mí. Tocaba hasta que me quedaba dormido. Al despertar ella no estaba allí, pero yo sabía que esa misma noche, ella volvería. Y así sucedió por años, hasta que un día no vino.**

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Naruto.

**-Pasaron los días y ella siguió sin venir. Debo reconocer que me inquieté mucho. Su seguridad había llegado a preocuparme mucho. De modo que bajé hasta su aldea (si es que se le puede llamar así al grupo de cuevas en las que vivían ella y otros 50 o 60 humanos) para averiguar el motivo de su ausencia.**

-¿Y lo descubriste?

**-Si, la descubrí** -el aura de maldad estaba teñida de una ira al rojo vivo tan profunda que era increíblemente dolorosa- **¡¡En los brazos de un miserable humano!!**

La rabia del zorro era asfixiante, su ira y su dolor inundaba de una niebla roja toda la estancia.

-¿Qué… Que ocurrió?- Naruto temía oír la respuesta.

**-Enloquecí, perdí el control de mi mismo, y acabé con las patéticas existencias de todos los humanos de la aldea.**

-¿De todos?

No hubo respuesta. Naruto apenas distinguía el contorno del zorro tras los barrotes, solo los ojos. Emanaban una tristeza infinita que no dejaban de mirarle fijamente.

**-Naruto; hace ya más de 2000 años de ese fatídico día, pero no pasa un solo día en que no la haya añorado. Por eso puedo decirte que soy en único que puede conocer tu dolor.**

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie-. Sakura chan…

**-Esa humana está muerta.**

El mazazo fue demoledor. Naruto sintió el mundo más frío y hostil que nunca.

-¿Cómo que muerta?

**-Su interior se halla completamente vacío. Es un cascarón, una vaina. Lamento decirte esto Naruto, pero esa humana no tardará en morir.**

Naruto calló de rodillas, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad más profunda de su alma.

-Es... Estoy solo… No me queda nadie… Sólo… Otra vez….

**-Eso no es cierto Naruto.**

El aludido levantó la cabeza, esos ojos le miraban fijamente, a su misma altura.

**-No estás solo. Dos almas solitarias, rotas por el dolor, desoladas por la pérdida incomprendidas por sus semejantes, atrapadas en un mismo cuerpo, separadas por una fina muralla. Libérame… Seamos uno.**

-¿A que te… refieres?

**-¿Recuerdas a tu amigo Gaara? El jinchuuriki de la arena.**

-Gaara…

Naruto se aproximó a la valla; una pata de zorro surgió lentamente de entre los barrotes. Naruto se subió a ella sin pestañear siquiera. La pata era cálida y peluda, de un color anaranjado. La pata lo llevó hasta el enorme sello que aprisionaba al demonio. La zarpa tembló un instante.

**-La unión puede que cambie tu apariencia… y será doloroso.**

Una agresiva sonrisa cruzó el rostro del rubio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que dejaré de ser un Playboy escultural para convertirme en un enano calvo y gordo?

**-No, estoy diciendo que tus músculos serán más fuertes, tu vista más aguda y que puede que te crezca un tercer ojo.**

¿El Kyubi bromeando? Vaya, eso era… muuuy raro.

-El dolor no me es desconocido, descuida - Agarró la esquina del sello-. Les mostraremos nuestra fuerza.

**-Temerán nuestra venganza** - Coreo el Kyubi

**-¡¡¡Y morirán bajo nuestro poder!!!** - gritaron al unísono.

Naruto retiró el sello de golpe. La verja desapareció y se encontró mirando cara a cara al demonio Zorro. Los sorprendidos ojos rojos le devolvían la mirada. Se sonrieron, reconociendo un alma afín. Instantes después sus espíritus sincronizados al unísono se unieron en uno solo… para siempre.

* * *

Hinata recorría los pasillos del hospital, buscando la habitación del rubio otro día más. Cada día iba a verle; a veces le susurraba alguna palabra, le leía alguna cosa o simplemente se quedaba a su lado, velando su sueño. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo, por miedo a molestar o a que el rubio se despertase y la viese.

Llegó a la habitación, alargó la mano… y dudó.

¿Qué hacía ella en ese sitio? Era obvio que Naruto no la amaba, ni siquiera un poco… ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de estar con él? Desechó esas ideas tan pesimistas. Ella era su amiga, y actuaría como tal. Abrió la puerta.

-Bu-buenos dias Na

No había nadie en la cama; pero esta estaba desecha y sin hacer.

Hinata inspeccionó la habitación con su byakugan, no había ni rastro ni del rubio, ni de sus pertenencias; pero si captó un resto de chakra rojo, antiguo y muy poderoso.

-El Kyubi…

Hinata retrocedió alarmada hasta el pasillo; quiso darse la vuelta para dar la alarma, pero entonces le vió.

-Na…Naruto

El rubio se encontraba en un estado lamentable; con medio cuerpo vendado; las enfermeras decían que tardaría semanas en volver a andar aun teniendo en cuenta su asombrosa capacidad de curación. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Pero algo no iba bién, Hinata no tenía necesidad de usar su byakugan para poder verlo.

-Hinata.

La voz de Naruto era ronca, grave y tremendamente triste. A Hinata se le partió el alma nada más oírla.

-Me voy, Hinata.

-¿Qu-Qué?- El miedo atenazó a Hinata, oprimiendo su corazón.

-Por favor, Hinata; por vuestro bien- Una triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Naruto- No trateis de seguirme.

-¡Naruto!

Pero el rubio ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en una nube de humo. Se oyó un tintineo metálico. Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas. Y así fue como la encontraron las enfermeras; llorando abrazada a la cinta metálica con el símbolo de la hoja aferrada contra su pecho.

Pues bueno, ya está el 1º capítulo. No a sido tan malo verdad? jejejeje, Hacepto críticas, si no son muy fuertes. Lo importante es qu haya reviews. Lo más probable es que esta historia tenga entre 5 y tres capítulos. No sé cuando podré subir otro capítulo. Es lo que tiene tener exámenes.


	2. A la caza del Kyubi

A la caza del Kyubi.

Ola gente como habreis descubierto, por que soys muy observadores, e vuelto, y con la solucion al inmenso hastio que em provoca el retraso en las historias... e subcontratado a mi hermana para que me las escriba jajaja. Espero poder subir mas pronto ^^ un afectuoso saludo; Kaiser1993

Isla de Onimusha. 1 año después

- Jefe, tiene visita.

- Gracias Miyoshi. Puedes retirarte

- Hai

El extraño Ninja hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó. Había aprendido a ser respetuoso con aquellos que le superaban. Y el jefe eras de esos pocos hombres. Había llegado hace menos de 4 meses a la isla. En ese período de tiempo había acabado con todos los sindicatos criminales, montado el suyo propio y "convencido" al feudal de que necesitaba la protección que él le brindaba. Se marchó feliz, pensando en lo contento que se pondría el jefe ante su "visitante"

Naruto Uzumaki se hallaba recostado en el enorme sillón giratorio de espaldas a la puerta cuando le llegó el olor. Se despertó de golpe. Cualquier rastro de sueño de su habitual siesta se esfumó. El olor a jazmín le llenó las fosas nasales, le trajo hermosos y dolorosos recuerdas.

-Hinata Hyuga… ¿En que puedo servirte?

Pov Hinata

Hinata Hyuga Se hallaba en el puerto principal de la isla de Honimusha. El último rastro les había llevado al carguero que había vuelto de esa misma isla.

El bullicioso puerto dejó sin habla a la muchacha. La chica estaba acostumbrada a las ciudades, pero la inmensa diferencia era abrumadora. Kiba parecía igual de sorprendido que ella. Shino no dijo nada.

-Asombroso- Kiba dejó del barco de un salto; sin esperar siquiera a que pusieran la pasarela. Akamaru le siguió alegre- ¿Y ahora qué Hinata?

Por votación la líder del escuadro era Hinata.

-Kiba; ¿Notas el olor de Naruto?

Kiba arrugo la frene y sacudió la cabeza.

-Podría estar a 2 metros y yo no me daría cuenta…y tu Shino?

-Mis insectos están en ello, pero hay demasiada gente; no creo que logre nada.

Hinata se mordía la uña apesadumbrada; justo lo que se temía.

Habían salido de Konoha hace casi un año en busca del rubio pero en cuanto creían tenerlo cerca; este se escapaba en el último segundo, pero además se las ingeniaba para dejarles notas. En Hokishe Dejadlo ya, no lograreis nada hace 9 meses; hace 7 en Xiangtu Estáis gastando vuestro tiempo y el nuestro y la última en una aldea perdida en el desierto de Suna Tenemos toda la eternidad para seguir así ¿Podéis decir lo mismo?

Esa constante alusión a "nosotros" no hacía mas que inquietar a los shinobis, quienes se dieron aún más prisa en su persecución, y allí estaban, en el imponente puerto de la floreciente isla.

Según la información que habían obtenido, un nuevo caudillo había acabado con el nido de víboras que eran los señores del crimen de la isla. De por sí; eso no habría puesto en movimiento a la banda de Hinata; pero los rumores por su misteriosa apariencia les hicieron movilizarse.

Se decía que Ryuuka (era el nombre por el que se conocía al nuevo cacique del crimen) apenas se dejaba ver pero que los que le habían visto, decían que era un chico de menos de 20 años, con el pelo rubio alborotado y un jaspeado colgante. Pero aseguraban que lo que le distinguía del resto, eran los ojos.

Pues aseguraban que eran azules con franjas rojizas.

Se decía que se movía más rápido que el ojo humano y que poseía la fuerza de 15 hombres.

-¡Hinata!

-Um… ¿Si Kiba-Kun?

-Te estaba preguntando que qué hacemos ahora.

- Lo que hacemos siempre Kiba- una triste sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de la Hyuga- Buscar.

Se apartaron del puerto; y se refugiaron en una posada cercana. No era gran cosa, y por eso era perfecta.

Alquilaron dos habitaciones separadas, puerta a puerta, y pidieron la cena y un mapa de la ciudad.

-Muy bien- Kiba sonreía satisfecho tras la comida- Esta es la ciudad, y este es el barrio adinerado.

El mapa era grande, señalaba al detalle la enorme metrópoli y los alrededores en varios kilómetros. La cuidad era muy desordenada; con multitud de callejones sin salida. El barrio noble era el centro de la ciudad. La parte adinerada como había dicho Kiba.

-Perfecto, este es el plan - anunció la decidida líder-No sabemos si es cierto o no que el tal Ruruka sea Naruto; averiguarlo es la principal misión Kiba; tú y Akamaru peinareis las montañas que hay al noroeste de aquí. Hay varios pueblos diseminados. Podría estar allí escondido.

-Entendido

-Shino; tú te encargaras del gran bosque del Norte, y si puedes, de los lagos del este.

-Tengo entendido que las larvas de libélula azul se abrirán en dos semanas. Deberíamos reunirnos en tres aquí otra vez.

-Espera un momento, Shino- replicó Kiba; quien miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y tú que harás?

-¿yo? -respondió la aludida- yo rastrearé toda la cuidad; de arriba abajo.

-¿Crees que es buena idea separarnos? ¿Y si uno de nosotros encuentra a Naruto? -

-Pues lanzamos una bengala verde y ya está -respondió sonriente la ojiperla.

-Um…- Kiba no parecía satisfecho, pero asintió

-Esta bien; partiremos mañana por la mañana

-Perfecto, a descansar pues- Se quedó mirando sorprendida a los chicos- ¡Y fuera de mi cuarto!

Llevaba más de 5 días sin parar de buscar y lo único que había logrado era saber que las tabernas de los suburbios eran los antros más desagradables que había tenido la desgracia de de visitar.

Decidida a no rendirse; se alejó de los suburbios, apenas lo había pensado cuando algo le agarro del brazo. Sorprendida observó que era la mano de un hombre.

-Vamos preciosa- Le decía el borracho- ven con nosotros

Apestaba a alcohol; junto a él otros 5 hombres la miraban con lujuria.

-¡Suéltame!- la mano era sorprendentemente fuerte.

-Mirad chicos; la gatita tiene ganas de pelea

Risas corearon al borracho. Hinata se enfadó. No quería que nadie se riera de ella; la vergüenza y la humillación pudo más que el deseo de evitar un enfrentamiento.

-¡Byakugan! -Los borrachos no debieron notar la diferencia, peor para ellos- ¡32 puntos Hakke!

Golpeó al borracho en el brazo, pecho y en la cara repetidas veces; el desgraciado cayó al suelo sinsabor siquiera que había pasado. Los compañeros se levantaron embravecidos empuñando cuchillos y armas blancas.

Hinata se preparó.

-¡Alto!

Una nube de humo surgió entre Hinata y sus atacantes. Una figura se dejaba entrever en el humo. Hinata se sorprendió ante el gran flujo de chacra del individuo. Los borrachos retrocedieron aterrados.

-Es…es la em-emisaria!

Tres de ellos cayeron de rodillas en el acto, los otros dos se envalentonaron y empuñaron más firmemente sus armas. El humo se disipó; dejando ver a una mujer de unos 20-25 años; con el pelo rubio recogido en una larga trenza, una gruesa capa el cuerpo; el emblema de la capa era uno que Hinata no había visto nunca.

-Si os alzáis en mi contra os alzáis contra mi jefe-tomo aire- ¡y nadie se mete con mi jefe!

Los 2 borrachos cargaron contra la chica; esta abrió la capa y sacó un rollo; nube de polvo y un enorme martillo a dos manos apareció en sus manos. Lo levantó con una sola y cargó contra los hombres.

-Dike!- Realizo un barrido con el movimiento que lanzó al primer borracho contra la pared; el enorme agujero que realizo dejó asombrada a Hinata.

El otro hombre que quedaba se quedó asombrado y se postró de rodillas ante la sorprendente rubia, suplicando clemencia. Esta le ignoró y se volvió a Hinata; una máscara como la de los ambu cubría su rostro; la cara de un gato adornaba la máscara.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

-Si, no, no te preocupes- Hinata sonrió alegrada de que todo hubiera acabado.

-Ufff..., menos mal -El martillo desapareció en una nube de humo- Vi lo que le hiciste a ese desgraciado ¡Fue alucinante!

-Eh, gracias- no sabía muy bien como contestarla, la actitud de la joven la confundía.

-Dame un segundo.

La chica se volvió a los caídos; Extrajo unos sellos de un bolsillo de su túnica y los fue colocando en la frete de cada uno de ellos. Se apartó unos pasos y realizo los sellos.

-Justu de tierra ¡Prisión!

Barrotes de tierra surgieron del suelo y encerraron a los hombres.

-Os quedareis aquí hasta que vengan mis compañeros; ellos se encargarán de vosotros.

-Se volvió hacia Hinata- Ven conmigo; te invito a tomar algo

-Eh la verdad es que tengo prisa- la chica le agarro del brazo

-¡Tonterías! Vamos a comer Dungo; y así me cuentas como acabaste con ese desgraciado

-Eh la verdad es que…

La chica se quitó la máscara mostrando un hermoso rostro de unos verdes ojos almendrados.

-Venga vamos; no seas tímida- la chica la estaba arrastrando hasta un bar modesto ya fuera de los suburbios- al jefe Ruruka siempre le interesa conocer a nuevos shinobis de justus interesantes.

Y allí la había dejado; la chica; cuyo nombre era sadamu Yuura; se había ido tras un par de horas de charla, varios refrescos y el equivalente al peso de un perro en Dungo.

-Eh llamado a un amigo; es el más cercano al jefe. El te llevará ante él.

Apenas Yuura había desaparecido un hombre apareció en el asiento de un lado de Hinata. Era joven; de unos veintitrés años; con pelo corto y negro emitía un aire tranquilizador que repelió a Hinata desde que lo notó.

-Hyuga Hinata -su voz era suave e hipnotizadora- mi nombre es Shigemori, Miyoshi Shigemori. Es un auténtico placer.

-Me han dicho que tú puedes llevarme ante Ruruka.

-Umm, directa al grano, eso me gusta en una mujer.

-Ya, claro, lástima que a mi no me gustes tú.

-Oh no me diga eso señorita Hyuga, me parte el corazón -Se inclinó sobre ella-¿Me permite llamarla Hinata?

-No, pero le permito llevarme ante su jefe.

-Me temo que eso no es tan fácil señorita Hyuga; antes debo asegurarme que tiene usted lo que hay que tener.

-¿A que se refiere con eso? - Le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Repentinamente el se echo a reír.

-Era broma, era broma, no se preocupe, le llevaré ante el jefe.

Y eso es todo! quejas amenazas insultos y demas; en los reviews por favor!


	3. el encuentro y el ataque

Hola gente; aqui estoy otra vez jajaja espero que no me odies si os e echo esperar demasiado, pero si ya tardaba antes en subir a sido por el inicio del curso... que el bachillerato no es moco de pavo como sabeis, si ya se que como escusa es mala pero espero poder ofreceros mas capitulos como compensacion, y sin mas dilacion... el reencuentro de nuestar adorada Hina y el demoniaco Naruto!

Capítulo 3

Despacho de Ruruka (Naruto)

-Eres Ruruka? -preguntó la decidida Hyuga.

Se hallaba en un lujoso despacho de un moderno bar en el barrio rico de Onimusha; con un anciano medio vendado y con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices con un sobrio traje de ejecutivo color negro. El hombre se levantó, se aproximó a la ventana y respondió.

-A lo largo de mi vida he recivido plenitud de nombres- se volvió sonriendo amigablemente- Puedes llamarme Aidan si lo prefieres, o incluso Shadok o…

-Naruto.

El silencio se apoderó del acojedor despacho. El anciano no había perdido la sonrisa; pero sus ojos se mostraban fríos y calculadores.

-Por que…t-tu eres N-Naruto ¿Verdad?

La fortaleza abandonaba el cuerpo de Hinata rapidamente; reconocia esa sensación cálida y sobre todo confortable en su interior; no necesitaba su preciado Byakugan para corroborarlo.

El anciano se volvió una vez más; dandole la espalda a la joven. Parecia a punto de decir algo cuando…

-Jefe!

Ruruka- Naruto se llevó rapidamente una mano al oído ientras que advertia a Hinata que guardara silencio con una mirada.

-Byron -decía el anciano- Dime amigo mio ¿Que ocurre?

-Son ellos ¡Argh! - interferencias- joder eso estuvo cerca!.

-Byron dime que ocurre- El anciano estaba pálido

-Akatsuki; en el refugio de la montaña; una pareja;-ruidos de explosiones-…no rubio que hace bombas y otro que -una explosión resonó en la distancia; se cortó la comunicación.

-Mierda Byron- olvidando a Hinata por completo rebuscando entre los cajones.

Al cabo de unos segundos extrajo un pequeño dispositivo; era un tubo de 15 cm con un botón rojo en la punta. Lo accionó.

Un segundo después la habitación se llenó de humo. Dos figuras se acercaron a Ruruka; una era Yuura; quien llevaba puesta su máscara y el otro era un hombre enorme, de tez negra y anchos miembros, su holgada ropa no ocultaba una prominente barriga, llebava el pelo negro oculto bajo una bandana azul con el emblema de Suna. Dos inmensas espadas cruzaban su espalda.

De repente notó algo; una extraña sensación de somnolencia que provenia de su espalda. Para cuando quiso girarse, ya tenía un cuchillo en la garaganta. Lo empuñaba Miyoshi.

- S-Suéltame… - Las pocas fuerzas del cuerpo de hinata no bastaban para zafarse del abrazo del hombre.

- Hinata

La aludida miró a Ruruka-Naruto sorprendida, la voz no era la de un anciano; tampoco pertenecia completamente al rubio; pero era muy similar.

- Ignoraba que fueses tú la que me perseguia; aunque claro -una sonrisa cruzo su rostro- no podías ser otra.

- N-naruto - La pena de Naruto era inmensa- Déjame ayudarte.

-Suéltala Miyoshi -el acero desaparecio- el problema está en las montañas.

- Ha habido una gran explosión- dijo el otro hombre de repente- De varias decenas de metros.

- Si Yahoi, han sido los de akatsuki -El silencio se apoderó de la estancia- Han acabado con Byron.

-¡No! -Yuura se dejó caer en la silla, se quitó la máscara, su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de tristeza.

-Si, me temo que es así. Tenemos que ir al refugio de las montañas y hacérselo pagar.

- ¿Las montañas? -Hinata se asustó de repente -¡Kiba y Akamaru están allí!

Miyoshi asintió.

- Detecté la presencia de un chico y un perro Ninja hace un par de horas; me dirigía para investigarlo.

Algo cambió en la composición del aire; parecía que el tiempo iba mucho más lento; Hinata se concentro en Naruto y la sorpresa la dejó estupefacta.

El cuerpo del anciano fluía y rielaba, cambiando la frágil anatomía del anciano por la poderosa constitución de un joven de 20 años…parecía que la piel hervía y burbujeaba bajo el traje. Las vendas cayeron o se quemaron, el pelo empezó a clarear hasta alcanzar un rubio llamativo. Tres marcas de nacimiento aparecieron a cada lado de su rostro y los ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre; dos vivos reflejos azules.

- Naruto…

- Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a las montañas. Miyoshi, traeme mis cosas, Yuura prepara la guardia para que defiendan la ciudad por si se nos escapan, Yaoi atiende a Hinata y prepárala para la misión.

-Hai -respondieron los tres ninjas; Miyoshi y Yuura desaparecieron mientras que Yaoi agarró con una sorprendente delicadeza a Hinata en brazos y se la llevó a un cuarto al lado del despacho.

Inmediatamente una suave luminiscencia azul brotó de las manos de Yaoi; quien lentamente dejó a Hinaa en la cama del modesto cuarto. La azulada luz permitió a Hinata observar unos hermosos cuadros de paisajes en las paredes. Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yaoi

-Tranquila, estás en mi habitación- decía mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Hinata- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si, gracias- Hinata se sentó en la cama

- Vas a venir con nosotros a enfrentarse con los akatsuki- dijo seriamente Yaoi - Debes estar preparada.

La Hyuga parecía abstraida del mundo como si no le diera importancia al inminente combate contra los peligrosos miembros de akatsuki. Se habia sentado en la mcama y abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos en un intento de relajarse. La cabeza se apoyaba cansadamente sobre las rodillas, mirandole con esos penetrantes ojos del color de la luna.

-Yaoi…

-¿Si?

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Naruto?

- Um- Yaoi cerró los ojos pensativo- hará cerca de un año ya

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? -Hinata necesitaba saberlo, ya que así quizás comprendiera por qué Naruto se fue de Konoha.

-Esa historia puede esperar a que volvamos- dijo él con una sonrisa- Y ahora vamos, tenemos que salir a vengar a Byron.

Y eso es todo jajaja espero que no me maten por la falta de accion, pronto solucionaremos eso!


	4. capitulo de relleno lo siento ToT

Buenas avidos lectores de esta mi mediocre historia; os traigo vuestra droga tan a destiempo como siempre... malditos examenes.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a una preciosisima y casada señorita que le a dado por leerse mi muy humilde historia... Bea este capi va por ti mil gracias por todos tus reviews otra vez me has vuelto a sacar los colores XDD

Capitulo 4

Habían salido de la ciudad apresuradamente y aun así Hinata quedó sorprendida por la reacción de la gente

El reducido grupo llevaba la misma indumentaria, capas marrones largas, máscaras de madera adornadas con la forma de un oso (Yahoi) y una grulla (Miyoshi) Hasta Naruto llevaba máscara de zorro. A Hinata le habían proporcionado la de un águila. Cubrían sus cabezas con bandanas negras sin ningún emblema, salvo tres franjas rojas que surcaban la parte superior. Únicamente Yahoi llevaba espadas como equipo adicional.

Al pasar corriendo por las calles, los ciudadanos se apartaban del camino respetuosamente, algunos les deseaban suerte, otros les vitoreaban y hubo algunos que hasta se arrodillaban. No había pasado más de tres minutos cuando salieron de la ciudad a buen ritmo Hinata se aproximo a Yahoi.

-¿Siempre es así? -preguntó intrigada.

-¿Um? Ah la gente…-cerró los ojos - La mayor parte de las veces si; es una muestra de respeto hacía el jefe.

-Ya veo-murmuró Hinata sorprendida

-El pueblo agradece a Naruto lo que ha hecho por ellos, dinero, comida, seguridad… -se cruzó de brozas- Hay algunos que se quejan porque creen que el jefe es un tirano; pero la verdad es que todos aprecian mucho lo que a echo por la ciudad.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ven un segundo!

La aludida aceleró enrojecida, hace un año se habría desmayado ante semejante frase. Se colocó al lado del rubio.

-¿S-Si Na-Naruto-Kun?-se maldijo mentalmente por su timidez.

-Te ves muy linda

A duras penas consiguió evitar caerse, de la impresión. ¿Naruto le veía bien? Su corazón latía desbocado.

-G-Gracias Naruto-Kun -respondió torpemente la Hyuga- Tu también.

-Necesito de tus habilidades.

-¿Eh? Perdón ¿Qué decías? -Hinata bajó la cabeza azorada; de no ser por la máscara ahora mismo Naruto vería un tono de rojo muy inusual.

-Tu byakugan - respondió amablemente Naruto- Nos encontramos a un día y medio del refugio de la montaña y necesito que actúes como nuestro radar para detectar posibles trampas y enemigos.

-Ah! Claro, de acuerdo- se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho e hizo el sello (manos juntas e índice y corazón juntos y extendidos) -¡Byaku…!

La mano de Naruto salió despedida y atrapó las dos de Hinata suavemente.

-¡Ahora no! -dijo alegremente; las manos de Hinata eran pequeñas y suaves; frente a las suyas grandes y ásperas en comparación- ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!

Pero ya era tarde, Hinata cayó en sus brazos suavemente, estado de inconsciencia

Perdon si me quedo muy corto... capitulo 5 en proceso de creacion. Prometo: yoyas, golpes, Ostias, cazurrazos, wuarrazos, leñazos y muuuucho Tobi jajaja


	5. Ataque

Capitulo 5

Hinata recobraba la consciencia poco a poco. Antes estaría de pie a los escasos minutos; pero ahora…la falta de costumbre se dijo.

Se encontraba apoyada en una superficie rugosa, un árbol, notaba el sol del atardecer bañando su rostro, una suave brisa acariciaba su cuerpo, refrescando la entreabierta capa.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -la dulce voz de Yuura hizo que abriera los ojos. Miró a la preocupada chica y se dio cuenta de que no llebava la máscara. Sonrió.

-Si, no te preocupes-se levantó, desconcertada observó que lo que creía un atardecer era en realidad un amanecer -¿Cuánto llevo…?

-Puesssss…-se llevó la mano a la sien- tres me llevo dos…-Yuura sonrió- unas 10 horas.

Hinata se estiró, momento en el cual su estómago decidió manifestar su hambre con un sonoro gruñido. El rojo volvió a la cara de Hinata.

-¡Su….sumimasen!

Yuura solo sonrió; inundando el bosque con su cristalina voz.

Tranquila-esta se agachó y empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa, haciendo salir por los aires kunais, pergaminos, bombas, libros, fotos y revistas por igual.

-Los tenía planeado.

Hinata se agachó y recogió unas fotos. En una de ellas se veia a la muchacha, con diferentes trajes en diferentes situaciones. En una salía con la capa y su martillo, en pleno ataque; en otra estaba con un precioso vestido verde del brazo de un alegre Miyoshi, con un risueño Yahoi de fondo. Hanata buscó con la mirada; pero no pudo encontrar ninguna de Naruto.

-¡Aquí! - Una exultante Yuura mostró su risueño rostro con un par de fiambreras de un verde apagado. Se sentó en el suelo, mientras reía.

Hinata se sentó al lado mientras Yuura abría las fiambreras que revelaban un contenido que hizo que a Hinata casi se le saltaran las lágrimas. Arroz con salmón ahumado, sushi, sashimi y pulpo, trozos de pollo con especias y rollitos de huevo…asombroso.

Entre las dos dieron buena cuenta de las fiambreras, un visto y no visto. Las estaban lavando cuando aparecieron los restantes miembros del grupo de Naruto….con él en cabeza. El rubio sonrió al verla.

-¡Hinata! Veo que te encuentras mejor

-Si-si, gracias a Yuura-musitó la Hyuga algo azorada.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Yaoi- porque debemos….oh mierda.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó extrañada. Miró a Yuura; pero esta tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

Se encontraba muy ocupada besando apasionadamente a Miyoshi; abrazándolo; quitándole la camiseta…Hinata decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era irse. Se levantó.

Miyoshi despedía sensaciones, contradictorias, pena, amor, odio, deseo….era como si no dejase de gritarlo en la mente de Hinata. Oyó algo así como "me he olvidado los kunais" a un alegre Yahoi quien desapareció rapidamente.

Narato agarró a Hinata de la mano y dijo algo así como: "Por favor no te desmayes ahora" delicadamente la sacó de la escena, en el mismo momento en el que Yuura se quitaba los pantalones.

-No ocurre muy a menudo-decía Naruto-pero cuando pasa, lo mejor es irse cuanto antes, por que si no…

-Naruto-kun- leinterrumpió la Hyuga- ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? -el rubio se volvió y miró a Hinata de cerca; demasiado cerca para la Hyuga- ¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Naruto? -Hinata le miró a los ojos. El momento de la timidez había pasado.

Naruto se entristeció, sabía que este momento llegaría, se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol.

- Es complicado de explicar- la Hyuga se sentó a un prudente distancia y escuchó.

-_Vamos chico_-le instigó el kyubi-_es hora de sincerarse_

-Si…-miró a Hinata y empezó a hablar, sin omitir detalle, desde la misión de rescate fallidfa, su conversación con el kyubi, su unión y la despedida del hospital.

-Me dolió mucho irme de esa manera Hinata-confesó el rubio un poco ¿azorado? - pero más me dolió lo que te dije…

-Naruto-kun…

Se encontraban cerca….muy cerca sus corazones latían acompasados, sus respiraciones igualadas, el momento perfecto pensó él.

El gran momento-pensó ella.

Sus bocas se encontraron, torpemente, pero con mucha ternura y ambos se unieron en uno solo, en las profundidades del bosque, bajo la sombra del gran arbol, armonizados con los sonidosde la naturaleza y del amor.


End file.
